


Forever The Sickest Kids

by Mar (WEASCHESTER), WEASCHESTER



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Marlene McKinnon, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Gay Remus Lupin, Gen, James Potter Being an Idiot, James Potter Has ADHD, James Potter Needs a Hug, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Marauder's Map, Top Remus Lupin, Top Sirius Black, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Regulus Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WEASCHESTER/pseuds/Mar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WEASCHESTER/pseuds/WEASCHESTER
Summary: The Marauders Story told through Sirius Black's, Remus Lupin's, James Potter's,  Lily Evan's , Marlene McKinnon's and Regulus Black's eyes. The main "story teller" is Sirius. This follows The Marauders throughout the years from when they first get their letters to the day the last one dies, that being Remus.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/James Potter, Mary Macdonald & Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Fabian Prewett, Mary Macdonald/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Regulus Black & James Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Evan Rosier, Regulus Black/James Potter, Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin & Mary Macdonald, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black & Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	Forever The Sickest Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius, James and Remus receive their letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders get their acceptance Letters. TW: parts that could be considered child abuse. Story teller is mentioned at the beginning.

Sirius Black:

Sirius Black was laying on his bed throwing a ball and catching it mid-air, bored out of his mind. Regulus was sitting on the floor, proped against the four poster, his legs crossed. He was deep in his reading that he didn't even notice his brother's groans of frustration. Flicking through the pages he didn't even look up. 

Sirius got up on his elbows and looked over the boy's shoulder to see what was all the fuss about.

'What you reading?' he asked looking at the big book Regulus had laid out on his skinny legs. It was copied in neat cursive writing and the detailed illustrations were moving. It looked like it was at least over 100 years old, you could tell by the color of the pages and it's leather cover. All together it looked very well preserved, especially the ebony ink in which it was written, looking like someone had just opened a new jar and started writing the book themselves.

'Hogwarts: A History' The younger boy responded shortly after he had finished the page. 'Have you read it before?'

'Actually, no I haven't.' Sirius confessed with a shrug.

'So uncharacteristic of you' He added with a smirk. Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Ofcourse Regulus would jump at the opportunity of "attacking" him for not reading one book. It was most likely because he once told his younger brother how he managed to read the whole entire library they had in the sitting room... Obviously that was not true, mostly because he couldn't reach the ones on the last shelf and some of the others were mainly about "Pureblood Supremacy" , "How Muggle Borns Steal Magic" and all sorts of things like that , which he didn't believe in nor did he care to even look at the books regarding the topics

'So what's it about?'

Regulus scoffed 'Hogwarts ofcourse!'

'I know that, I'm not an idiot. I meant if there's anything interesting cause you seemed quite intrigued.'

The other boy got up from his spot on the floor. He waved his hand in Sirius' direction for him to scoot over and he did, turning to lay on his stomach. The younger placed the book in front of them and pointed to the title of the page "Secret Tunnels And Unknown Rooms."

'Apparently there are hundreds of them, hidden chambers in the back of portraits, passageways that lead from a common room to another...'

'Blimey. Why haven't I heard of these before?' Sirius said looking in almost bewilderment at the page.

'Well maybe if you read the book...' Regulus was dripping sarcasm.The other shoved him playfully. 

'Imagine us finding all of them Reggie. We could prank the professors, the other houses.' Sirius exclaimed in excitement. 

'Uhh' The younger boy stammered. 'I don't know...I - I don't think it's such a good idea, mother- ' 

'I don't care what she thinks.' Sirius snorted , interrupting him but the other had an uneasy look on his face. Regulus was known for being the perfect child, the prodigy of The Black family, whereas Sirius... Yes, he was undoubtedly smart, but so reckless. Walburga and Orion were always on his back for him to conform and rise to his senses so that he would be worthy of The Black name. And no matter how many times they hit him, cursed him or threatened him, Sirius just wouldn't comply. 

His grey eyes were glistening as he looked down at the page and traced his finger on the paper gently. He was lost in his own world, imagining how he would find all of them. He did that a lot... dreamed of things that were most likely not going to happen. It was his way of escaping the horrible reality he found himself in. And other than that, he also read anything he could get his hands on. He mostly enjoyed muggle stories, but it was hard for him to get ahold of them due to his parents and the hatred they possessed for anything relate to non-magical people. Most of the muggle books he owned were either gifted to him by Andromeda Black, his older cousin, or her boyfriend Ted Tonks who was muggle-born himself. Sirius grew to like him, unlike his family who loathed the boy... He even was the reason why Annie ( as Sirius called her ) was disowned. 

Sirius was snapped out of his train of thoughts by his mother's shrieking 'Sirius Orion Black! Come down this instance!' Her voice echoed all throughout Grimmauld Place. 

Regulus's head jerked in his brother's direction. looking at him worriedly. 'What did you do this time?' 

The older boy scratched the back of his head. 'Nothing, I swear!' He said with a mere shrug 'You know how she gets...' He murmured before getting up and making his way downstairs followed by Regulus. Both of them walked to the sitting room where on a dark green velvet couch, was sat Walburga Black, her hands crossed over her chest and a cold expression visible on her face. She looked the both up and down and they shifted uncomfortably under her mean gaze.

'There's a letter for you... on the table.' She told Sirius and waved her hand at the envelope. Sirius was confused to say the least. Who would sent him a letter? But his confusion was soon replaced by excitement when he saw the red stamp. He picked up the envelope from the ebony table and looked at it in awe. His lips were parted when he turned it to make sure it was adressed to him. It was. His Hogwarts Acceptance letter had finally arrived. The escape he had dreamed of was finally in his hands.


End file.
